


Physical.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: OTP's Songfic [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Christmas Party, F/F, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Song: Physical (Dua Lipa)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: —Estaba pensando en que…quizá…podríamos ir los dos… ¿juntos?—aquello último sonó más como una pregunta haciendo que el pelinegro cerrara los ojos al sentir cómo las caricias del rubio se detenían.—No creo que sea buena idea—susurró Malfoy haciendo que Harry soltara el aliento.—Creo que ya lo sabía—asintió el Gryffindor mientras se incorporaba y ponía algo de distancia entre ambos.— ¿Entonces por qué lo sugeriste?—el rubio lo miraba con interés.—Tenía la esperanza de una respuesta diferente—confesó Harry antes de suspirar—En fin, debo volver a la torre antes de que Ron no pueda seguir escondiéndome con Hermione—Malfoy apretó los labios, asintiendo, mientras miraba a Potter inclinarse sobre él—Draco…ya viví mucho tiempo en un armario. Ya no quiero seguir ahí, sabes que yo siempre te cubro.Un pequeño one shot sacado de no sé donde inspirado en la canción Physical:"El amor común no es para nosotros,hemos creado algo fenomenal,¿no estás de acuerdo? ¿No estás de acuerdo?"-Dua Lipa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: OTP's Songfic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Physical.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad escribí esto poco después de que saliera la canción pero no tengo ni idea de qué onda con mi imaginación sólo que me imaginé a los estudiantes de Hogwarts bailándola y en medio de todos a Draco y a Harry jsjsjs pido perdón de ante mano.
> 
> Juro que es decente pero perdón si se me fue un error de dedo

Las conversaciones se escuchaban en un murmullo coreado por la música que emanaba de algún lugar, quizá un encantamiento en el aire que hacía de aquello más llevadero; estudiantes iban y venían con bandejas llenas de extraños bocadillos a los que Harry dudaba poder darles nombre, las copas de champagne burbujeaban y se llenaban por sí solas cuando estaban vacías, las decoraciones navideñas resultaban más coloridas de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado haciendo que se extrañara, un poco, ese ambiente navideño que solía haber en casa.

Harry se encontraba escuchando superficialmente la conversación de Ginny y Luna mientras Hermione se escondía detrás de él mirando fijamente a su alrededor; Harry habría hecho algo al respecto pero la verdad no estaba prestando demasiada atención, estaba concentrado en una de las parejas al fondo de aquel pequeño salón que conversaba en voz baja, a veces miraban con desagrado a su alrededor, a veces se reían entre dientes y otras conversaban con el profesor Snape cuando se les acercaba.

Ver llegar a Pansy Parkinson con Draco Malfoy no fue sorpresa alguna para todos, en realidad el mundo entero esperaba que el profesor Slughorn invitara a Malfoy, pues era el primero en pociones seguido de Hermione, pero eso nunca sucedió y fue Parkinson quien recibió la invitación.

Harry siguió contemplando a aquella pareja hasta que los ojos plateados de Malfoy lo descubrieron. Al principio Harry entró en pánico al no disimular en nada su escrutinio pero Malfoy sólo enarcó una ceja escondiendo la sonrisa ladeada que surcaba sus labios detrás de la copa haciendo que las mejillas de Harry se pusieran rosadas, deseando dejar de mirarlo pero Malfoy podría ser demasiado hipnotizante si se lo proponía.

Harry suspiró temblorosamente al verlo lamer sus labios limpiándose los restos del champagne, sintió su estómago hecho un nudo y pareciera que su rostro lo demostraba porque aquel rubio tan cretino sonrió abiertamente haciendo que Harry se acalorara y mirara bruscamente a Luna hablar sobre criaturas mágicas mientras Ginny le daba su entera atención.

El elegido envidiaba la facilidad en la que el par de chicas que tenía en frente mostraban su relación; Ginny no le temía a absolutamente a nada, era tan Gryffindor como se esperaba mientras que Luna siempre mantenía esa aura de ensoñación a su alrededor que sólo atraía a Ginny más y más.

Eran como el desastre y la calma y Harry envidiaba su facilidad para mostrarse al mundo, para estar juntas en la fiesta del profesor de pociones sin importar que éste insistiera hasta el cansancio que ellas sólo eran amigas.

—Haz estado muy serio—habló Hermione junto a él atrayéndole la atención— ¿Por qué?

—No sé si debí asistir—el pelinegro se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia.

—Es demasiado aburrido aquí—asintió Ginny mirando a su alrededor—Seguro Fred y George la hubieran armado en grande con tal de animarlo.

—Se te está ocurriendo algo—señaló Luna mirando a la pelirroja con ojos soñadores—Lo veo, estás sonriendo igual que ellos.

Ginny rió entre dientes y le guiñó un ojo a la rubia antes de alejarse, desapareciendo entre las cortinas que daban un poco de privacidad. Harry la siguió con la vista viendo como se aseguraba de que nadie más le estuviera prestando atención antes de sacar la varita de donde la tenía guardada. Ladeó ligeramente el cabeza, un poco confundido, antes de mirar de nuevo a donde se encontraban los dos Slytherin.

Malfoy seguía contemplándolo como si no hubiera apartado los ojos desde entonces. Le miraba con esa altanería que volvía loco a Potter, mantenía la sonrisa ladina mientras un mechón de cabello caía sobre su frente ocultando en sombras los ojos tan grises como la plata. Asentía a lo que fuera que Pansy le decía pero su entera atención estaba en Harry.

La distancia parecía borrosa en ese momento, se sentía como si pudieran alzar la mano y tocarse el uno al otro a pesar de encontrarse en extremos opuestos. Harry lo comparaba con el hecho de estar en medio de un huracán, todo giraba sin control alguno mientras la calma permanecía en el centro y, en ese momento, la mirada de Malfoy parecía ser el centro.

El rubio lo miraba como si estuviera retándolo, incitándolo a algo a pesar de que fue Harry el que obtuvo la negativa hace tres noches.

…

_—Me estaba preguntando…—comenzó Harry mientras se encontraba con la cabeza en el regazo de Malfoy y éste le peinaba el cabello—Ya sabes, la pequeña fiesta que Slughorn hará por navidad…_

_—A la cual no estoy invitado—murmuró el Slytherin intentando peinar la maraña que Harry llamaba cabello—Lo sentiría como un insulto si me importara un poco—Harry sonrió ladinamente sintiendo el estómago un poco revuelto._

_—Estaba pensando en que…quizá…podríamos ir los dos… ¿juntos?—aquello último sonó más como una pregunta haciendo que el pelinegro cerrara los ojos al sentir cómo las caricias del rubio se detenían._

_Malfoy no habló durante unos segundos antes de inclinarse y mirar fijamente a Potter a los ojos haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera que estaba ante las fauces de una serpiente, que en realidad sólo estaba ahí esperando a que inclinara la cabeza o le saltara a la yugular._

_Era como estar ante un Hipogrifo, si lo pensaba a detalle; se inclinaba y esperaba a ser aceptado o mejor corría antes de que se molestara. Sin embargo, no podía moverse, estaba ahí anclado en ese lugar sin sentir que hacía un enorme sacrificio porque ahí era donde Harry quería estar a pesar de todo lo que se esperaba de él._

_—No creo que sea buena idea—susurró Malfoy haciendo que Harry soltara el aliento._

_—Creo que ya lo sabía—asintió el Gryffindor mientras se incorporaba y ponía algo de distancia entre ambos._

_— ¿Entonces por qué lo sugeriste?—el rubio lo miraba con interés._

_Si bien llevaban en aquel asunto desde mediados de cuarto, ninguno hacía por mostrarse más abierto a cualquier cosa, a mejorar la situación de estar escondidos en la sala de los Menesteres cuando deberían de estar durmiendo._

_Al principio había sido lo más fácil, temerosos de verse envueltos en algo que no podían controlar, más cuando Rita Skeeter estaba rondando por la escuela, pero con el tiempo sólo…no encontraban el momento._

_Harry sabía que podría confiarle su vida entera a Malfoy y, si le dieran a elegir, no dudaría en escoger al rubio por encima de muchas cosas. Era una de las cosas buenas que le habían pasado y Harry tenía esa necesidad de decírselo al mundo, Draco ya le había dicho que quizá se estaba precipitando pero ¿realmente lo estaba haciendo? ¿No era momento de mostrar lo que tenían? Harry no iba a dejar solo a Draco en aquello y, sin temor a equivocarse, Draco no iba a hacerle eso a Harry._

_—Tenía la esperanza de una respuesta diferente—confesó Harry antes de suspirar—En fin, debo volver a la torre antes de que Ron no pueda seguir escondiéndome con Hermione—Malfoy apretó los labios, asintiendo, mientras miraba a Potter inclinarse sobre él—Draco…ya viví mucho tiempo en un armario. Ya no quiero seguir ahí, sabes que yo siempre te cubro._

_Harry le besó la frente a Draco antes de colocarse la capa de invisibilidad y salir de aquel lugar en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor, preguntándose a quién podría llevar a la fiesta sin que terminara como el baile de Navidad en cuarto año._

_…_

Harry sintió como tiraban de su brazo haciendo que el contacto visual con Malfoy se rompiera y se concentrara en los ojos castaños de Hermione. Fue como salir del fondo del lago siendo recibido por el bullicio a su alrededor. La tranquila música que les había estado rodeando todo aquel tiempo comenzó a hacerse más rítmica y alegre, como un tipo de danza en el que podrías bailar toda la noche sin perder el aliento.

Todos los estudiantes miraron alrededor ante el cambio tan repentino; las luces se transformaron de nueva cuenta siendo más fantasiosas, luces rosadas, azules y verdosas reemplazando la tranquila luminiscencia de las velas y las luces naranjas que habían estado alumbrando en armonía y confort.

Era claro que alguien estaba cambiando todo lo aburrido por algo mucho más entretenido haciendo que algunos comenzaran a sonreír.

—Ginny ha aprendido algunos trucos de Fred y George—aclaró Luna sonando mortalmente aburrida mientras el techo era encantado mostrando la noche plagada de estrellas.

—No creo que deba hacer esto—reprendió Hermione al ver lo apurado que parecía el profesor Slughorn—Nos meterá en problemas.

—O hará de esta fiesta algo más divertido—sugirió Harry encogiéndose de hombros—Vamos, Hermione, todos agradecen el cambio.

Y era cierto, los alumnos comenzaban a reír y bailotear al ritmo de aquella extraña música que emanaba de algún lado, las conversaciones que se habían estado dando comenzaban a extinguirse mientras parejas o grupos de amigos se adueñaban del centro de aquel salón comenzando a girar entre ellos, alzando las manos al aire y siendo iluminados por aquellas extrañas luces que iban y venían alternativamente entre todos; a veces azul, a veces rosa, a veces verde, las personas cambiaban de color adoptando el de la luz que los enfocaba mientras ignoraban las intenciones de los profesores por calmarlos o por terminar aquello.

—Creo que está hecho—Ginny emergió de los pocos estudiantes que bailaban tomando a Luna de la mano—Fred y George tienen un kit de hechizos de fiesta bastante eficiente.

—La mercancía de _Sortilegios Weasley_ está prohibida por el señor Filch—recordó Hermione un tanto escandalizada.

—No es mercancía si los memorizaste—la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo a la castaña antes de sonreír abiertamente en dirección a Luna— ¿Vamos a bailar?

Luna sonrió encantada dejando de lado ese aspecto de ensoñación que la hacía tan característica, parecía mucho más despierta cuando Ginny la arrastraba de un lado a otro, dispuesta a seguir el atolondrado paso de la pelirroja.

Harry las miró mientras se colocaban entre los pocos estudiantes que estaban ahí, las vio sonreír realmente divertidas mientras se tomaban de las manos y giraban la una con la otra, se alejaban y se atraían haciendo danzar las faldas de sus vestidos al mismo ritmo que su cabello. 

Era atrayente la manera en la que el cabello de una contrastaba con la otra, más aún lo extraño que era ver a Ginny con un vestido amarillo y a Luna con un vestido rojo; cuando se abrazaban sus cabellos se mezclaban el uno con el otro, pareciendo una llama encendida que las protegía de cualquiera que desaprobara aquello. Las luces iban y venían por ellas, tiñéndolas de su color hasta hacerlas ver un tanto más irreales.

Sonrió al ver los pies de Ginny deslizarse entre las personas y llevando a Luna con ella, siendo el centro de un todo mientras seguían girando como esas parejas de baile que vienen en una caja musical. Las risas que emanaban de ellas parecían sonar por encima de la música atrayendo la atención, haciendo que algunos profesores desistieran de terminar aquello por el simple placer de verlas disfrutar de aquel momento.

Era una reunión muy pequeña, sin duda, no habría más de veinte estudiantes pero la animosidad de Ginny hacía que aquello resultara mucho más alegre que una simple reunión.

—Siempre pensé que tú y Ginny serían el uno para el otro—murmuró Hermione pensativamente haciendo reír a Harry.

—No podríamos—aclaró el pelinegro mirando a su amiga—Dos Gryffindor sin freno no es buena idea.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y quién sería el freno contigo?

Harry no respondió sino que miró de vuelta al otro lado del salón encontrando que los profesores se habían rendido en controlar aquello; oculto entre las luces pudo distinguir el cabello reluciente de Malfoy mientras a su lado Parkinson se movía inquieta, como si intentara convencerlo de algo pero Draco estaba de brazos cruzados, firme ante lo que decía sin intenciones de cambiar de parecer.

Mirando la distancia abismal que los separaba Harry volvió a envidiar a Luna y a Ginny, a su facilidad de ser ellas sin tener que lidiar con tanto, al hecho de que no debían mantenerse escondidas por temor a lo que terceros fueran a decir. Estaban ahí bailando la una con la otra, Harry podía escucharlas reír y al verlas girar te hipnotizaban porque era como ver dos caras de una moneda.

El azul y el rojo hicieron que Harry sonriera cuando una luz morada salida de la nada las iluminó.

Volvió a concentrarse en Malfoy descubriendo que él también miraba al par de chicas que bailaban en medio de todos pero no había desagrado en su cara sino anhelo. Harry quería acercarse y preguntarle si podían bailar, quizá lo hiciera mal pero el pelinegro prometía siempre sostener a Draco, aferrarse a él por el simple placer de tenerlo en brazos.

Era extraño cómo quería todo aquello, como una simple persona le podía hacer sentir. O quizá era mucho más extraño el hecho de que sentía a Malfoy tan cercano a pesar de encontrarse en el otro extremo con toda esa marea de personas separándolos.

— ¿Bailamos?—cuestionó Harry a su amiga haciendo que ésta enarcara las cejas.

— ¿Y sabes bailar?—preguntó burlonamente.

—No pero podría intentar—Harry tiró de su mano con una sonrisa—Anda, hay que divertirnos y nos olvidamos de lo que te ha tenido de malas.

Hermione sabía que su amigo se refería a Ron y Lavender así que asintió prometiendo que dejaría detrás de ella el mal rato que el pelirrojo le había estado haciendo pasar. Harry tomó ambas manos de Hermione y las movió juguetonamente tirando de ella de manera gentil, haciendo que los hombros de ambos se movieran hacia adelante y hacia atrás hasta que la castaña se soltó riendo y decidió seguirle el juego.

La música los envolvió, se encontraron girando al mismo ritmo que los demás como si todos hubiesen sabido la coreografía desde el principio, Harry sonreía abiertamente mientras su mano se mantenía contra la de Hermione y luego giraba para tomar la de Ginny y Luna la de la castaña, volvían a girar volviendo con el otro.

Era un momento donde no existía nada más que esa diversión, que la risa que florecía en sus labios y la música que sonaba en sus oídos.

Harry no tenía que preocuparse por nada, ni siquiera importaba lo que se supone que tenía que hacer y sólo aparentaba ser como cualquier otro chico bailando con sus amigas en una pequeña fiesta escolar. Aunque, si era honesto, no era como cualquier otro, el manchón platinado que captó su atención se lo dijo cuando dejó de concentrarse en el baile y sólo fue consciente de la sonrisa de Draco al otro lado mientras hacía girar a Pansy de la misma manera en la que Harry hacía girar a Hermione.

Ambos se concentraron en el otro mientras las luces seguían sobre ellos cambiando cada pocos segundos, sonrieron como si la persona con la que bailaban fuera el otro; Harry quería estirar la mano y tomar a Draco, bailar como Luna y Ginny lo hacían y pareciera que el rubio quería lo mismo pero seguía manteniendo esa distancia entre ellos, como si fuera más seguro para ambos cuando lo único que quería era apartar a la castaña de Harry y bailar con él.

Harry siguió girando con Hermione en brazos sintiendo que entre cada giro sólo se alejaban más y eso le causaba pánico.

Estaba tan concentrado en el rubio que pisó un par de veces a su amiga haciendo que ella comenzara a prestarle más atención pero Harry sólo quería estirar los brazos, tomar a Malfoy y bailar con él como no habían hecho en el baile de navidad, como se supone que debió ser aquel baile.

—Yo creo que ya deberías tomar el freno—habló Hermione haciendo que Harry la mirara.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó confundido.

Hermione sonrió y comenzó a hacer girar a Harry hasta llevarlo al lado opuesto de donde estaban; los rizos de su amiga revoloteaban a su espalda y su vestido sólo era un borrón de color sobre sus piernas mientras seguían girando; Hermione tomó las manos de Harry de la misma manera en la que él había hecho al principio y las movió imitándolo pero haciéndolo retroceder, mientras ella avanzaba Harry retrocedía sin entender qué es lo que pretendía.

Hermione le tomó fuertemente ambas manos y ambos comenzaron a girar con vértigo haciendo que todo a su alrededor girara sin control. Harry no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera no soltar a Hermione para que no saliera volando pero ella parecía realmente contenta, como si apenas estuviera disfrutando de la fiesta a pesar de llevar animada un rato.

Harry la vio reír mientras sentía a sus pies deslizarse peligrosamente antes de que Hermione disminuyera la velocidad de sus vueltas, soltando una mano del pelinegro y envolviéndose con el otro brazo hasta que su espalda chocó con su pecho

—Toma el freno y ya—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de alejarse de Harry.

El Gryffindor hizo un intento de volver a tomarla pero su amiga salió girando de sus brazos de manera un tanto torpe, Harry sentía que su vestido se hinchaba como si fuera un pastel, mantenía el brazo extendido en espera de que Hermione volviera pero vio el momento en el que una pelinegra la tomaba de la mano y se soltaba de su propia pareja en al tiempo en el que ésta giraba y a Harry no le quedó de otra más que tomarle de la mano deteniendo sus giros, tomando el freno, atrayéndola a él para encontrarse de frente con los ojos platinados de Draco.

El aliento de ambos salió en un ruidoso jadeo cortándoles la respiración; Harry sentía que sus costillas comprimían sus pulmones de manera dolorosa y apretaba con fuerza la mano de Draco, temiendo que pudiera soltarse y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Hace mucho que había tomado el freno pero nada de eso se había sentido tan real como ese momento. La música parecía estarse alejando en un túnel hasta desaparecer por completo mientras todos seguían girando a su alrededor sin detener su baile. Volvían a estar en el centro de todo donde no existía nada más que ellos y Harry se dijo que iba a estar bien con eso mientras Draco estuviera frente a él.

— ¿Quieres bailar?—cuestionó sin aliento el pelinegro haciendo que el rubio jadeara ruidosamente.

—Seguro—respondió sin más.

La sonrisa de Harry fue respondida por una sonrisa de Draco antes de que ambos volvieran a bailar con el resto. Sus manos eran fuertemente sujetas por el otro sonriendo ante la forma en la que encajaban, tirando una y otra vez, llevándose a su propio ritmo mientras las luces los hacían cambiar de color.

Draco alzó una de sus manos sujetas a las de Harry y la soltó antes de envolverle la muñeca y pasar los dedos por debajo de la manga de la túnica que llevaba, sintiendo el acelerado latido de su sangre bajo la yema de los dedos mientras seguían un ritmo establecido.

La música parecía ir en crescendo y Harry decidió que si iba a terminar entonces iba a disfrutar de ese baile con él. Se soltó un momento de Draco y tiró de su mano con un poco de brusquedad, llevándolo a donde Ginny y Luna bailaban en su propia burbuja siendo el centro de todo, el punto de partida para que todos los demás bailaran. Draco lo miró un poco inseguro tensándose a lo que Harry se inclinó sobre él.

—Yo te cubro—prometió el pelinegro susurrándole en el oído—Confía en mí.

Malfoy ya no sentía que estuviera sin escapatoria, no se sentía acorralado lo cual era realmente gratificante así que se atrevió a bajar la guardia siendo sólo un chico como cualquier otro. Se dejo guiar por Harry, sonriendo mientras ambos bailaban en medio de todos hasta perder el aliento con las luces tiñéndolos de su color haciendo que todos a su alrededor resultaran un borrón de imágenes sin significado y lo único con sentido fueran ellos.

Bailaron como si no tuvieran otra opción y, para sorpresa de todos ahí, lo disfrutaron bastante.

Draco miró la puerta disimuladamente sobre su hombro antes de mirarlo a él haciendo que Harry comprendiera en el instante lo que quería decir.

Ambos miraron en dirección a los profesores, encontrándolos demasiado entretenidos con la forma de bailar de algunos estudiantes y metidos de lleno en la charla que tenían como para notar a un par de chicos que salían a hurtadillas de la fiesta sujetos con fuerza de las manos.

Se echaron a correr por el pasillo sin poder evitar las risas entre dientes; las túnicas de ambos ondeaban a su espalda como alas de un murciélago y sus pies golpeteaban el suelo de manera constante llenando de sonido las paredes del castillo con algo más que jadeos y risas.

Giraron al final del pasillo y recorrieron otro poco más, dando vueltas y subiendo escaleras, poniendo mayor distancia entre aquellas luces y ellos. Huyendo.

Draco se detuvo abruptamente en uno de los pasillos y pegó la espalda a la pared antes de tirar de Harry y sujetar con un puño la túnica del pelinegro, riéndose antes de que los labios de ambos chocaran de manera brusca en un beso que termino por robarles el aliento.

Harry soltó a Draco un momento antes de sujetarlo con fuerza pasando las manos por sus costados, sintiendo la tela bajo la palma antes de tirar de ella y darse la vuelta, ser él a quien se acorralaba mientras el rubio se inclinaba y tomaba su rostro con manos un tanto frías; los dedos de Draco se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta bajar a su cuello, presionando los pulgares en la garganta de Harry antes de pasarlos a su cabello, tirando de él hacia abajo para hacer que el pelinegro alzara aún más la cabeza.

Sus manos iban y venían por el cuerpo del otro, interrumpiendo aquel beso entre risas o murmullos, llamándose como si temieran que el otro dejara de existir apenas dejaran de susurrar su nombre. Estaban en un pasillo en dirección hacia algún lado, ¿cuál? No había manera de saberlo, no en ese momento cuando sólo podían concentrarse en el otro y no querían tomarse un segundo para ubicarse.

Un maullido fue lo que los sacó de su ensoñación haciendo que ambos se apartaran de manera brusca y encontraran a la señora Norris mirándolos fijamente por el pasillo.

—Mierda—gruñó Potter mirando a su alrededor.

— ¿Traes tu capa esa?—cuestionó Malfoy mirándolo con el rostro enrojecido.

—Sí—Harry sacó del interior de su túnica la capa de invisibilidad—Pero eres muy alto y no creo que…

—Póntela ahora.

El rubio se la arrebató y se la echó encima sin cuidado alguno haciendo que Harry comenzara a pelearse con la tela en un intento de acomodársela, se encorvó lo suficiente para ocultar los zapatos y se llevó la mano a la boca intentando controlar los jadeos que salían de ella.

Draco se colocó protectoramente frente a él en el momento en que Snape y el señor Filch aparecían en el pasillo alumbrándolo de tal manera en que Draco se vio cegado, por un momento, por la luz.

—Le dije que había escuchado ruidos—declaró el señor Filch mientras sonreía de manera escalofriante al ver a Draco—La señora Norris lo encontró.

Snape miró a su ahijado con el ceño fruncido y esa mirada de desagrado con la que solía ver a los Gryffindor, miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo más por lo que Draco permaneció impasible, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un clásico gesto de fastidio al verse descubierto. Detrás de él Harry se movió un poco más a la oscuridad intentando no ser notado y, en todo caso, que la señora Norris no le olfateara.

—Si mal no recuerdo…—comenzó Snape de manera pausada, acercándose peligrosamente a Draco—Usted mencionó risas, señor Filch, y no creo que el señor Malfoy sea de los que se ríe solo.

Harry apretó los labios intentando no reír mientras Draco se encogía de hombros.

—Me acordé de un chiste—solucionó el rubio como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

Snape entrecerró los ojos en una clara advertencia haciendo que Draco tragara con fuerza y colocara las manos detrás de su espalda haciendo que Harry sonriera cuando vio el dedo corazón levantado.

—Me pareció haberlo visto salir de la fiesta seguido del señor Potter—señaló el profesor mirando fijamente junto a Draco, haciendo que Harry se pegara más a la espalda de Malfoy— ¿No vio a nadie más, señor Filch? Tal vez aquel con el que se reía el señor Malfoy.

—Ya le dije que me acordé de un chiste—repitió Draco colocando los ojos en blanco—Ya iba hacia mi habitación.

—Su habitación está en las mazmorras, señor Malfoy.

—Me equivoqué en una vuelta, todos los pasillos son iguales—Draco alzó las manos al cielo antes de mirar al señor Filch— ¿Ha pensado en instalar antorchas por los pasillos? Es fácil perderse a estar horas.

Harry sacó su varita de donde la guardaba y se alejó un poco de la espalda de Draco hasta que la oscuridad del pasillo lo tragó, puso la varita al ras del suelo y lanzó un hechizo en dirección a la pared de enfrente que rebotó en una de las armaduras y terminó sonando justo a la vuelta haciendo que Snape y el señor Filch miraran alarmados en dirección del sonido.

—Debe ser Potter—gruñó el profesor—Escabulléndose bajo esa maldita capa. Vaya a revisar—ordenó al señor Filch a lo que este se apresuró a obedecer.

—Luce muy seguro de que sea él, profesor—señaló Draco mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de mirar sobre su hombro.

—No es un secreto que Potter te metió a la Orden, Malfoy—gruñó Snape inclinándose sobre el rubio en un intento de intimidarlo—Lo que hace que me pregunte ¿por qué? Después de pelearse durante años ¿por qué te mete Potter a la Orden?

Draco se sintió nervioso pero un suave tirón de su túnica y el débil susurro de Harry cerca de su oído le hicieron sonreír abiertamente, dándose un momento para responder aquella cuestión, agudizando el oído hasta diferenciar los pasos del pelinegro alejándose en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban ellos y a donde había ido el señor Filch.

—Vale, sí salimos juntos pero él se fue por un lado y yo por el otro, habló sobre algo que Dumbledore le pidió—Draco puso los ojos en blanco—Además, si tanto te preocupa saber por qué Potter me metió a la Orden, Severus, es sencillo. Es porque la tengo grande.

Draco se echó a correr por donde había venido escuchando cómo su padrino le llamaba a voz de grito, le pareció que le lanzaba un encantamiento petrificador pero alguien más lo desviaba por él.

Giró en el pasillo y Harry emergió de su capa, tirando de él hasta esconderlos en un hueco entre dos pilares y volver a cubrirlos, hechos un ovillo y cubriéndose la boca a ambos mientras el profesor Snape pasaba hecho una fiera por donde estaban, mascullando algo sobre cómo debería quitarle puntos a Slytherin por semejante comportamiento.

Cuando el silencio volvió a reinar en aquellos pasillos Harry se destapó la boca y miró sonriendo a Malfoy.

—Te dije que yo te cubro.

Draco rió entre dientes, asintiendo antes de inclinarse y presionar sus labios contra los de Potter, acomodándose en el regazo del pelinegro mientras permanecían ocultos por la capa de invisibilidad que tantas veces les había servido.

Sin embargo, Draco prometió, en silencio mientras acariciaba el rostro de Potter, que aquel sería el último beso que se daban en un “armario.”

**Author's Note:**

> La canción dice "let's get physical" que sería vayamos a lo físico pero en la historia podemos tomarlo como un "vamos al siguiente paso" que sería dejar de esconder su relación
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, tengo pocos one shots drarry guardados que ya había subido a wattpad y éste era uno de ellos jeje así que decidí compartíirlo con ustedes porque...no sé, estaba escuchando la canción y dije "why not?" así que tadáaa...ya pues, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer!! tomen awita los tqm ♡


End file.
